


Heart of Iron

by Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction



Series: Remnant in Verse (Poetry) [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction/pseuds/Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction
Summary: Penny ponders about the nature of love and the human soul.
Series: Remnant in Verse (Poetry) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543216
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Heart of Iron

You tell me that I am not real,  
A creature of machine, imagination.  
You say this but I know for sure  
That I feel loves and tribulations.

I'm combat ready!  
But I want more  
Than a life of violence.

I want affections  
So pure and so requited  
That I know them like a science.

They say I have an aura.  
Does that mean I have a soul?  
I know for sure I'm living.  
Please, accept me whole.

Sal-u-tations!  
Dearest love of mine,  
I know not when  
I'll meet you—

Only that we'll shine.

Let me listen to your heartbeat;  
My gears, they groan and whine.  
I promise I'll adore you  
Until the end of time.


End file.
